Lonely
by ByunParkPila
Summary: Kau pergi. Aku sendiri dan kesepian. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah diantara kita? - Sehun. Aku pergi karena kau menyuruh ku pergi Sehun-Jongin. Apakah aku tak pantas bahagia? Jawab aku Sehun! - Luhan.


Present

 **Lonely**.

 **Rated :** Rate T(masih aman)

 **Warning!** : ini adalah ff **YAOI** nan labil yg dibuat oleh seorang yg labil juga dan ini ada unsur **MPREG** , Jadi bagi yang merasa jijik atau mual silahkan out dari ff saya ini.

 **Summary** : kau pergi. Aku sendiri dan kesepian. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah diantara kita?-Sehun. Aku pergi karena kau menyuruh ku pergi Sehun-Jongin. Apakah aku tak pantas bahagia? Jawab aku Sehun! -Luhan.

Prolog

Suara hentakan musik dari sebuah club malam mewah yang berada salah satu kawasan elit di seoul. Atau lebih tepatnya wilayah distrik gangnam.

Yeoja Yeoja malam yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian minim mereka merupakan hal yang lumrah di club ini. Apa tujuannya? Tentu saja agar mereka dapat menggaet Namja Namja hidung belang berdompet tebal yang dapat membayar mereka dengan mahal setelah mereka melakukan malam panas yang ditemani dengan desahan menjijikan dari sang Yeoja.

Oh.. Mari kita tinggalkan para Namja hidung belang dan Yeoja Yeoja jalang itu. Sekarang kita beralih kepada seorang Namja yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan club mewah ini. Namja tampan dengan setelan jas formal nya itu terlihat tengah meneguk cairan putih bening dari gelas kristal kecil yang terdapat di tangan nya. Namja ini terlihat seperti eksekutif muda dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam mahal yang membalut tubuh proporsional nya.

 **Gluk Gluk Gluk ahh~**

Setelah menghabiskan tegukan terakhir nya, Namja itu mendesah nikmat merasakan cairan pahit itu melalui kerongkongan nya. Dia memejamkan matanya, karena merasakan sensasi seperti terbakar di tenggorokan nya yang entah kenapa malah terasa sangat nikmat baginya.

Gerakan tangan nya yang akan kembali menuangkan cairan pahit tadi tadi kedalaman gelas terhenti karena mendengar nada dering handphone nya yang berdering nyaring. Namja itu membanting botol yang tadi digenggamnya dengan kasar ke atas meja, membuat seorang Namja di sebelahnya mejanya melirik ke arah nya. Namun kembali tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara gombalan menjijikannya pada Yeoja Yeoja jalang yang tengah bergelayut manja di sekitar tubuh tanbun nya.

Ok kembali lagi kepada Namja tadi yang kini tengah memandang datar layar handphone yang berkedip kedip, menandakan ada nya panggilan masuk. 'Luhan' Itu lah nama yang tertera di handphone nya kini. Tapi bukan nya di angkat, Namja itu hanya menatap malas handphone nya, sampai akhirnya panggilan itu berakhir. Dengan cepat Namja itu menekan tombol power di handphone nya, berniat menonaktifkan handphone nya.

Dia sandar kan kepalanya di atas meja yang dingin. Suara musik dari DJ club yang menghentak hentak membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap merasa betah berada di club itu dari pada pulang kerumah nya yang kini terasa seperti penjara baginya.

Namja itu meraba saku di celana mahal nya. Memasukkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang amat berarti bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Terdengar berlebihan? Menurut ku tidak, karena memang seperti itulah adanya. Di pandangi nya sebuah foto usang yang terdapat banyak lipatan di beberapa bagian foto tersebut. Di dalam foto tersebut terdapat seorang Namja manis yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil. Namja manis ini terlihat tersenyum manis ke arah kamera dengan tubuh nya yang berbalut pakaian rumah sakit.

Namja itu atau bisa kita panggil Sehun menatap dengan seksama foto usang yang tengah di pegang nya ini. Di usap nya pelan wajah Namja manis yang tengah tersenyum itu. Lalu pandangan nya beralih ke arah seorang bayi mungil yang di pangku oleh Namja manis itu. Bayi itu terlihat terlelap dengan imut dan nyaman di dalam dekapan sang Namja manis. Sehun juga mengusap wajah mungil bayi itu, sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

" maafkan Daddy Taeoh "

Ucap sehun lirih sambil memandang lekat wajah mungil yang terdapat di dalam foto usang itu. Lalu pandangan nya beralih lagi kepada sang Namja manis.

" maafkan aku,... Jongin... Hiks "

Sehun akhirnya nya tidak bisa menahan juga. Satu isakan lirih yang dari tadi Sehun tahan akhirnya keluar juga, hanya karena menyebut nama seorang yang sangat berarti bagi nya, seorang yang sudah ia lukai lahir batin, seorang yang telah ia sia sia kan ketulusan hati nya, seorang yang sampai sekarang namanya masih terukir di dalam jiwanya.

Ia lah Kim Jongin

Seorang yang Sehun dambakan di setiap helaan nafas nya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Anyeong... Nae author baru di dunia per-fanfiction-nan salken eoh...

Btw ini masih Prolog nya

Tapi kok kayak nya kepanjangan yak?

Eheheh...

Mian yeth, kalo banyak typo

Dan menurut nae... Ini receh abis.. Sumpah ceritanya pasaran elah...

Tapi yang penting udh berusaha bikin *nyemangatin diri sendiri :")*

Ya udh... Itu aja dari nae ok...

Bye...


End file.
